Short Message Service (SMS) is a communications protocol using Short Message Peer-to-Peer (SMPP) protocol over TCP/IP networks for the exchange of data with mobile devices. The protocol is defined in GSM recommendation 03.40 “Short Message Service-Point to Point (SMS-PP)” and supported by GSM, ANSI CDMA networks and Digital AMPS. Currently, the two basic forms of data transmission in the protocol are:    a. Short message Mobile Terminated (SMS-MT)/Point-to-Point: the ability of a network to transmit a Short Message to a mobile phone. The message can be sent by phone or by a software application.    b. Short message Mobile Originated (SMS-MO)/Point-to-Point: the ability of a network to transmit a Short Message sent by a mobile phone. The message can be sent to a phone or to a software application.
Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is an extension of the SMS standard, developed by the Open Mobile Alliance, allowing longer message lengths and using Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) to display the content including multimedia objects. Multimedia objects include, for example, images, audio, video, and rich text. MMS messages are delivered in a fashion almost identical to SMS. However, in MMS, multimedia content is first encoded and inserted into a text message.
For the purposes of this document, hereafter “SMS” will refer to both SMS and MMS messages and other similar and future extensions of those standards with the same purpose of transmitting data over telecommunications networks via a CSC to mobile devices, including Enhanced Message Service (EMS) and WAP Push protocols.
The entity within the mobile network that delivers SMS messages is the short message service center (SMSC). A mobile originated (MO) SMS sent to the network is received by the SMSC servicing that user, or subscriber. Here, various SMS protocols identify the content and confirm validity of the message. Once the identification and confirming validity is completed, the SMSC attempts to identify the SMSC servicing the intended recipient of the message and then deliver the message to that mobile terminated (MT) subscriber. If the MT subscriber is unavailable, the SMSC will store the message until the subscriber is available, or simply reject the message if the SMSC is well past its memory capacity. An SMS function attempts to deliver a message to a mobile terminal registered on the mobile network even if the intended user is engaged in a voice or data operation on their mobile device.
Currently, millions of users of mobile communications networks exist within the United States. Each individual user is uniquely identified by their mobile telephone number or Automated Number Identification (ANI). This unique identifier allows mobile subscribers to SMS to the correct ANI of their intended recipients.
As mentioned above, the SMS method of communications can also be perpetrated through an internet-based computer through third party software that provides an SMS gateway on a computer. This computer can also be uniquely identified by either assigning the computer an ANI, or assigning the computer a common short code (CSC) through a connection aggregator, which connects the computer to various mobile telecommunications providers.
A CSC is a short string of numbers to which an SMS text message can be addressed or received from. It allows mobile subscribers to access applications on participating networks. Mobile subscribers who wish to receive SMS communications from a company utilizing a CSC must first opt-in to receive those messages, or in other words, give their permission to be contacted. A CSC is used to mass communicate with mobile subscribers to conduct polling or sell ringtones. Generally, CSCs may be used by large companies to conduct direct national marketing.
In order to utilize a CSC, a content provider must obtain connectivity to participating wireless service providers' networks so that a message addressed to their CSC can be routed from the wireless network to their application. The most common method for connecting to a wireless network is Short Message Peer to Peer (SMPP) over a secured Virtual Private Network (VPN) connection.
Marketing companies commonly provide shared-use access to a single CSC through the use of keywords exclusively assigned to businesses. These applications determine the keyword submitted by a subscriber in a MO message sent to a CSC, determine which business has the right to that keyword, and automatically respond with a MT message based on the keyword and message history.
The downfall of utilizing a single CSC for multiple businesses engaged in on-going, two-way customer relationship management is that the content and natural language complexity of these messages cannot be managed by Keywords. One mobile number may opt-in to numerous businesses using the same CSC but there presently exists no method to accurately route more complex, natural language MO messages sent to a CSC to the correct business sharing access of the CSC. For example, one user may opt-in to four retailers in Los Angeles that share access to a single CSC for sending out promotions and coupons and providing customer service. The user sends the MO message “How late are you open today?” to the CSC. There is no way to know 100% for sure which of the four stores the message was intended to reach.
As a possible solution, each business could accomplish guaranteed two-way SMS communications with an internet connected computer and SMS gateway using an individual CSC for each of their locations. However, the cost to license a numeric five or six digit CSC may be $500 per month, for example. The cost to license a mnemonic five or six digit CSC may be $1,000 per month, for example. The cost of hosting a CSC with an aggregator with connections to the carriers may be $1500 per month, for example. For most companies, the cost of licensing and aggregator hosting a CSC is uneconomical. And the number of businesses in the U.S. exceed the number of CSC available (990,000) to license. Thus, it would be impossible for every business to have an individual CSC.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a cost effective and efficient method and system to allow the shared use of common short codes that can conduct both MO and MT communications to its local opted-in users.
Thus, providing a software solution that will allow multiple locations to share an assignable group of CSCs in order to conduct MO and MT SMS messaging to users who opt-in to receive those messages is desired.